Un cuento para dos
by calemoon
Summary: Anne es feliz dirigiendo obras de teatro en la casa Andrey, pero hay un cuento en particular destinado para dos personitas especiales que sin saberlo protagonizarán una gran aventura.
1. Chapter 1

**UN CUENTO PARA DOS**

Por Scarleth

-¡No, así no papá! ¡se te ve la espalda! ¡póntelo bien! ¡tienes que parecer un oso de verdad! - decía la niña revisando por última vez el escenario.

-¿Así está mejor?

-Sí – contestó echando un rápido vistazo y revisando los platos con avena – acuérdate que tienen que estar llenos y humeantes mamá.

-Si cariño … ya la estoy terminando.

-Esta hija nuestra salió peor que la tía Elroy – murmuró el muchacho dentro del disfraz de oso, a su esposa que venía haciendo malabares con la avena caliente.

La morena sonrió y aventó un beso a donde quiera que se encontrara su marido bajo la botarga.

-Anne – llamó una voz desde atrás del esecenario – ¡Anne!

-¿Sí tía Candy?

-Ayúdame con el zipper … está atorado.

-Sí tía – respondió la niña dejando el libreto sobre la mesa. Forcejeó un rato pero finalmente quedó lista – ¡ya está! ¡te queda perfecto! eres una magnífica mamá oso.

-Gracias cariño … tú si sabes de mis dotes artísticas – le contestó la rubia con una sonrisa de orgullo de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno – se excusó levemente - … la verdad es que como el disfraz no le quedó a mamá pues …

-Sí, sí ya entendí – dijo refunfuñando – pero bueno … estoy en la obra ¿no?

-¡Stear! - gritó a su hermano – ¿ya estás listo?

-Sí Anne – el chiquillo se veía hermoso en su traje del bebe osito.

Ya estaban todos listos. George y la tía Elroy se divertían de lo lindo con todas las ideas de Anne. No entendían de dónde había sacado esa fascinación por las obras de teatro y dirigir. A sus cortos 8 años ya los había hecho representar innumerables cuentos y varios de ellos habían participado. Archie antes de ser papá oso había sido el príncipe de la Cenicienta, el príncipe de la bella durmiente y Candy había interpretado bastante torpemente a Rapunzel (se le había caído la peluca a media obra ocasionando la risa de la audiencia y la desesperación de su sobrina). Annie trataba de participar más pero siempre le tocaban los papeles de bruja malvada. Dorothy había sido caperucita y George el lobo feroz. Todos de alguna y otra manera tenían un pasado artístico en las obras de teatro dirigidas por Anne Cornwell.

-¿Y pauna? - preguntó la pequeña directora buscando a su prima.

-Ya estoy lista Anne – contestó una chiquilla rubia de grandes ojos azules.

Sólo estaban esperando a que llegara Albert para poder empezar la obra.

-¡Hey Anne! – preguntó Candy – ¿Y por qué Albert nunca se disfraza eh?

-Pues porque no tiene tiempo de estar en los ensayos pero ya me prometió que participará en la siguiente.

-¿Ah sí? - preguntó curiosa – ¿Y cuál será?

- Blancanieves.

-¿Blancanieves? - repitió entornando los ojos - Suena bien … ¿puedo ser la bruja?

-No lo creo … ese papel es mío ¿verdad Anne? - interrumpió Annie resignada. Si no era de bruja, le tocaba de cocinera y decoradora ... en fin.

-Tú vas a ser Blancanieves tía Candy.

-Pero ese papel le queda mejor a Annie – replicó - … ella parece Blancanieves … yo en lo absoluto.

-¡Tía por favor! Hay pelucas y maquillaje así que sin peros.

-Pero …

-Pero nada … tienes que limpiar el honor de la familia siendo una buena Blancanieves. Todavía no olvidamos a tu fraudulenta Rapunzel, así que agradece que te esté considerando nuevamente.

Candy hizo una mueca y le sacó la lengua.

-Dios mío … si hasta parecen de la edad – murmuró Annie antes de desaparecer del escenario después de dejar los platos llenos de avena.

-Ya estoy aquí – se escuchó la voz del patriarca de los Andrey que recién entraba llevando en la mano aún su portafolio. Se deshizo la corbata y sonrió al ver a todos listos para dar comienzo a la obra.

Llegaron en unos minutos los chicos del servicio, tomaron asiento y entonces la obra comenzó.

Afortunadamente en esta ocasión no hubo ningún problema y los aplausos fluyeron lo mismo que las felicitaciones para los actores y la directora.

Anne estaba emocionada y Candy no dejaba de hacer reverencias ante la risa de los espectadores.

-Candy … ya fue suficiente de verdad – le dijo Annie aún riendo.

-Está bien ... esta es la última – contestó la rubia haciendo una más.

Los actores se quitaron sus disfraces y se reunieron con los demás a disfrutar de un refrigerio para celebrar.

-Albert ¿Es verdad que le prometiste a Anne que estarías en la siguiente obra? - preguntó Candy dándole un mordisco a su canapé.

-Sí, es cierto. Al parecer soy el único miembro de la familia que no ha participado y eso me pone en desventaja.

-Pues ni tanto ... Anne es una tirana. Hace que la Hermana Gray parezca un dulce a su lado.

-¡Candy no exageres! - comentó Annie riendo ante el comentario.

-Annie, si sigue así …. le va a quitar la mala fama a la tía Elroy.

Los tres rieron divertidos y viendo como Anne disfrutaba de los comentarios y halagos de todos.

-Es increíble lo talentosa que es … y muy organizada.

-¿De dónde lo habrá sacado? - preguntó Candy sonriendo pícaramente.

-Haré de cuenta que no escuché esto último Candy – dijo Annie fingiéndose ofendida – pero ciertamente no de Archie – completó con una sonrisa.

Era genial verlos convivir así y era en gran parte gracias a los niños que habían llegado a unir más y más a la familia Andrey.

-¡Anne! ¡Anne! - llamó la rubia.

-¿Sí tía Candy? - contestó la chiquilla acercándose.

-¿Entonces Albert va a participar en la obra de Blancanieves?

-Sí, va a ser el príncipe.

-Uuuuuy pero entonces ni va a participar tanto, sólo al principio y al final.

-Bueno … es mejor que nada ¿no? - se defendió el rubio.

-Eso sí, pero yo voy a ser Blancanieves ¿sabías?

-¿Cómo? - exclamó sorprendido – pero si Blancanieves no era rubia ni tenía pecas.

-¡Hey! para eso hay pelucas y maquillaje – contestó ofendida y recurriendo a la respuesta que anteriormente recibiera de su sobrina.

-Bueno, esperemos que Anne sepa lo que hace porque tú con pelucas eres un peligro.

-¡La peluca de Rapunzel era enorme! - exclamó agitando los brazos con desesperación - ¿Qué nunca me lo van a perdonar?

Todos se rieron de la chica que los veía con ojos ofendidos.

-Ya verán la excelente Blancanieves que resulto – concluyó metiéndose el resto del canapé en la boca y mirándolos con ojos retadores.

**-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-¿Crees que de resultado Anne? – preguntó tímidamente y con cierto nerviosismo.

- Espero que sí, porque va a ser la única oportunidad que tendremos … más vale que la aprovechemos.

- Yo quiero mucho a Candy.

- Yo también Pauna … y ya verás como todo saldrá a la perfección.

Se dieron un apretón de manos compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Los suerte estaba echada, ahora sólo esperaban que las favoreciera.

**Continuará …**

Hola chicas! un saludo y un abrazo enorme a toooodas, esperando que hayan tenido una hermosa navidad y que tengan un excelente inicio de año lleno de alegria, bendiciones, salud y amor.

Yo les mando un beso enorme y mis mejores deseos a todas desde mi Aguascalientes querido. Estoy feliz con mi familia y mega mega ocupada entre visitas, amigos y familia asi que mil disculpas por la ausencia y estar toda desconectada pero pues no siempre puedo estar con mis papis, hermana, sobrinos y demas familiares. Les deseo lo mejor de lo mejor y pues ya cuando regrese a casita tendre que ponerme las pilas para ponerme al corriente ... ahi esta que ni mi fic que tenia planeado para navidad pude terminar snif! se quedara esperando otro año para poder ver la luz jijijiijiji! pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca.

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A MIS HERMOSAS CANDY AMIGAS! Las quiero y les mando besos y abrazos! y que tooodos sus sueños, esperanzas e ilusiones vean la luz en este 2011. DIOS ME LAS BENDIGA MUUUUUUCHO!

Su amiga

Scarleth =)

p.d. Este fic es un chirris fic de dos capitulines ... jejejeje! pero bueno ... peor es nada =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capí****tulo 2**

Anne repartió los libretos y fue muy clara en lo importante que era la perfecta memorización de sus líneas, el énfasis de las frases y hablar con claridad. Los involucrados los tomaron y comenzaron cada quien por su parte a trabajar arduamente en la encomienda.

**-o0o- o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-No se vale, Albert no tiene que aprenderse casi nada - dijo refunfuñando un día durante el desayuno la rubia.

-No te quejes Candy – le contestó el aludido sonriendo, y tomando un trozo de melón con su tenedor - … son las ventajas de ser guapo …

Se escuchó la risa de todos los que estaban a la mesa. Ese Albert siempre encontraba una respuesta.

-¡Nooooooooooooooo! - interrumpió la enfermera dando tremendo pinchazo a la papaya y ante la mirada atónita de los demás - ¡discúlpame pero noooooo! - recalcó acomodándose en el asiento para clavarle la mirada - ¡Nada tiene que ver con la apariencia!. Más bien son las ventajas de ser príncipe. Ahí está que sólo apareció ante Blancanieves un ratito … ¡y regresa cuando los enanos ya habían desaparecido a la bruja! – continuó exasperada - ¡Valiente cosa aparecer cuando ya no hay problemas!

-¡Tía Candy! ... por favor compórtate – la reprendió Anne ante la risa de todos – ¡Dios! ¿Cuántos años dices que tienes?

La carcajada general puso fin a la discusión y pudieron continuar tranquilamente con el desayuno.

Pasaron unos días y Candy en el hospital repasaba sus frases mientras acomodaba vendas, tomaba temperaturas, llenaba reportes y todo eso ante las miradas divertidas de sus compañeras.

-Parece que Candy pronto cambiará de profesión – comentó Judy durante una de las comidas con una sonrisa burlona - ahora se prepara para ser una graaan actriz – concluyó riéndose al igual que las demás chicas.

-¡Búerlense! ¡Anden! ¡Síganse burlando! – interrumpió Candy levantando la vista de sus hojas y tomando un trozo de lechuga - si conocieran a mi sobrina … también se la pasarían repitiendo sus lineas día y noche. No les gustaría verla disgustada por no hacer su trabajo ... ¡créanme!

-Candy … exageras.

-¡No! - exclamó exasperada y levantando los brazos al cielo - ¡Es que nadie me cree! - volteó a verlas con una cara tan graciosa que no pudieron contener la risa - ¿Se acuerdan de Mary Jane? ¿Sí? Pues Mary Jane es un dulce si la comparan con Anne … ¡y eso que sólo tiene 8 años!

Soltaron una carcajada y la rubia mortificada y rendida regresó a repasar sus diálogos.

**-o0o- o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

Ya casi estaba todo listo. Candy había recibido la peluca finalmente y se había probado el vestido. Al parecer era una Blancanieves bastante decente.

**-o0o- o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

-Anne … estoy un poco nerviosa.

Se encontraban sentadas en el piso de la habitación de Pauna, comiendo galletas y tomando jugo.

-No te preocupes Pauna, todo saldrá bien … ¡ya verás! Y con suerte tendrás una mamá permanente que nos gusta a las dos – dijo con tremenda sonrisa.

La jovencita rubia frunció la boca meditando un poco.

-Sí – aceptó finalmente - tienes razón. Además estoy segura que a mamá le gustaría que sólo alguien como la tía Candy ocupara su lugar.

-Yo opino lo mismo – contestó Anne como si ambas tuvieran la razón de su lado.

-Yo estoy segurísima – reafirmó Pauna - el 50 por ciento que tengo de mi mamá me dice que tía Candy es la mejor opción y el otro 50 por ciento que es de mi papá ... está de acuerdo.

Anne soltó una carcajada al ver la animosidad con la que hablaba su prima.

-Ya está decidido entonces … seguimos con nuestro plan.

-Sí, porque está comprobado que los adultos generalmente son bastante tontos o despistados y necesitan de alguien que los ayude ...

-Sí, es una bendición que nos tengan a nosotras.

-Y a mí – completó Stear saliendo de debajo de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – escuché todo.

**-o0o- o0o-o0o-o0o-o0o-**

**Blancanieves y los 3 enanos**

-Querido público – saludó Anne - debido a la escacez de actores nos hemos visto en la necesidad de reducir el número de enanos que participarán en esta obra que se llamará Blancanieves y los 3 enanos. Les agradecemos que estén aquí y sólo me resta decir: ¡Arriba el telón! ¡Comenzamos!

El incio fue fenomenal. Las chispas parecían saltar en el encuentro del príncipe y la pobre sufrida Blancanieves. Anne los observaba emocionada y Pauna con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. La verdad es que hacían una magnífica pareja …

Todo marchaba perfectamente bien, Candy se lucía en su papel. La peluca le resaltaba los ojos enormemente y de no ser porque se embarró todos los dedos al intentar simular que cocinaba el pay de piña habría salido excenta.

Se limpió como pudo en el vestido y en lo que encontró para poder seguir con su actuación.

La parte donde muerde la manzana y se desmaya ocasionó revuelo porque la chica se dió un porrazo que no supieron cómo le hizo para permanecer en la misma posición sin quejarse. Pero lo cierto es que no movió ni una pestaña.

Los enanos, personificados por George, Dorothy y Archie, advertidos por los animalitos del bosque, que eran representados por Klin y Pouppé, regresaron a toda prisa a buscar a la princesa. Fué un momento dramático el encontrarla muerta y al mismo tiempo darle cacería a la malvada reina. Finalmente la madrastra de Blancanieves encontró su merecido despeñándose entre las rocas mientras se escuchaba su grito horrorizado. Los enanos al ver vengada a la princesa regresaron junto a ella, tristes y sin consuelo.

Como era tan hermosa decidieron no enterrarla, sino hacerla reposar en una urna de cristal donde su belleza pudiera ser adimirada incluso después de muerta.

Algunos días después el príncipe guiado por el amor llegó a donde estaba la doncella y grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que era la misma chica que antes le había robado el corazón.

Sintió desgarrársele el alma al saber que había muerto, pero al mismo tiempo algo lo urgía a besarla y llevarse un último recuerdo. Acercó lentamente su rostro al de la joven y depositó un suave y delicado beso en … su frente.

-¡Nooooooooooo! - se escuchó el grito al unísono de Anne y Pauna interrumpiendo la actuación y haciendo brincar en sus asientos a los asistentes – ¡así no va la historia! ¡Blancanieves no se despertó con un beso en la frente! ¿Dónde aprendiste el cuento eh?

La mirada de todos viajaron de las niñas al príncipe que las veía como si tuvieran dos cabezas.

-Anne – murmuró Candy tratando de incorporarse.

-¡Tú no digas nada que se supone que estás muerta! – le dijo volteando a verla con unos ojos capaz de hacer brincar a las piedras.

Candy abrió tremendos ojos y decidió volverse a morir antes de que la mataran en serio.

-Anne – dijo Albert tratando de poner algo de coherencia– yo no puedo …

Y no pudo continuar porque el pequeño Stear se había acercado a él con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira tío Albert – le dijo sosteniendo su libro de cuentos, como si lo ahí plasmado fuera la verdad absoluta –¿sí puedes ver que el príncipe no le da un beso en la frente? se lo da en los labios. La frente esta aquí – le mostró en el dibujo – y la boca está acá -añadió - Ella mordió la manzana con la boca, no se la embarraron por aquí – volvio a señalar la frente de la princesa – entonces la manzana se le atoró en la garganta … y necesitaba un beso que se resbalara desde su boquita para llegar hasta donde estaba el veneno y poder hacer que desapareciera.

Todos veían al chiquitín con ojos como de plato. ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa dichosa obra? ¿Cuál versión estaban representando? … ¡Que alguien explique por favor!

-Pero Stear yo …

-Tú no eres tú – le dijo el niño tajante – tú ahorita eres el príncipe y tienes que despertar a Blancanieves – cerró el libro y se dió la vuelta para regresar a su lugar y ver el final de la obra.

Albert dirigió una mirada al público y vio los ojos decididos y suplicantes de su hija y sus sobrinos. No pudo distinguir nada en los demás porque sus sentidos estaban alerta en ese momento y fue justo en ese instante que se dió cuenta que había caído en una trampa.

Sacudió la cabeza ante la ocurrencia de los chicos y entonces, pensándolo dos veces, decidió demostrarles que las cosas no eran tan sencillas como en los cuentos de hadas, y que contrario a lo que ellos pensaban, un beso no significaría nada entre dos amigos.

Sonrió de una manera enigmática, se acercó despacio hasta donde la princesa yacía dormida y ante la atónita mirada de todos … la besó de lleno en los labios.

Y fue justo en ese segundo que todo su mundo se colapsó, porque ese beso que pensó no significaría nada, le cimbró hasta la última célula y le mandó una corriente eléctrica que le sensibilizó hasta el último rincón del cuerpo.

Candy no pensaba que lo haría, sino que fingiría hacerlo … y cuando sintió su aliento, cuando respiró su aroma y sus suaves labios se posaron sobre los de ella … dejó de respirar. Entreabrió los suyos sin querer por un instante, mismo que aprovechó inconscientemente Albert para hacerlo por unos segundos más profundo, acelerando al unísono dos corazones impactados.

Blancanieves finalmente abrió los ojos. Había vuelto a la vida y sus arreboladas mejillas mostraban una recobrada salud. La princesa volvía a vivir … lo mismo que Candy.

El príncipe que no podía separar los ojos de la chica, la levantó en sus brazos sin dejar de observarla. La veía diferente en ese instante y nada tenía que ver la peluca que usaba … se sentía como hacía muchos años no se había sentido y estaba ansioso por saber si a ella le había pasado lo mismo.

El silencio absoluto se apoderó del salón, el aire se había hecho pesado en cada uno de los presentes, que aún sin tener completa conciencia de lo acababa de pasar ignoraban que estaban ante el comienzo de una mágica y esperada historia de amor.

Los únicos que lo habían sabido desde antes eran 3 escurridizos niños que habían planeado el encuentro de una manera peculiar, y que gracias a Dios a y sus ocurrencias había salido a pedir de boca, porque el brillo que se reflejaban en ese instante en los ojos de Blancanieves y su príncipe … era el del verdadero amor.

Satisfechos se abrazaron y esperaban poder conocer pronto, en la vida real lo que significaba el "y vivieron felices para siempre", porque seguramente … ellos serían testigos de esa felicidad.

**FIN**

Hola amigas preciosas! pues felizmente de regreso rapidito y gracias a Dios y a ustedes que pidieron por mi!

Mis operaciones fueron muy bien. Unos dias pesados pero ya casi recuperada …

Ahora les vueeeelvo a pedir que digan otra oracioncita mas, porque a pesar de que no fueron malas noticias (totalmente), los resultados de la biopsia del quiste del seno, no fueron lo buenas que hubieramos querido, pero afortunadamente no tan malas que no tenga solucion, por lo que ma;ana entro a cirugia otra vez, a las 11 am para que remuevan mas tejido y espero en Dios que con esto ya quede lista y solo en espera de los resultados de las otras biopsias .. y que sea lo que Dios nuestro Se;or quiera y tenga planeado para mi.

Por lo pronto, me dije a mi misma que tenia que terminar este fic a como diera lugar … y aqui se los dejo … para no dejar nada a medias.

Las quiero amigas … y espero nuevamente salir bien y poder regresar sanita y ahora si de manera definitiva a mi casita, a mi familia y a mi candy mundo.

Un besote!

Scarleth =)


End file.
